I Swear This Time I mean It
by paradoxian
Summary: Misty only comes to Pallet for Ash's birthday but does it turn out to be something more? btw. I do not own the song used in this fic, i only modified it a little to fit into the fic!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It had been only a year since Misty had parted ways with Ash and Brock. Brock had gone back home to Pewter to run the gym along side his father and help raise his younger siblings; Ash had gone back home to Pallet to rest from traveling and train with his former rival Gary Oak; and Misty had gone home to Cerulean to become the gym leader while her three older sisters went on a big holiday. But on that night, as she looked out of the window seat in her room, she couldn't help but think _if only there was a way to be near you again, Ash._

Brushing her short red hair behind her ear she turned to look at the picture on her bedside table. It was a photo that Snapper, a friend and Pokémon photographer had taken, it was of herself with ash in a headlock and she had taken his hat and put it on, she had a look of mischievousness while Ash had a look of complete annoyance. It was her favorite photograph of her and Ash. Her eyes drifted down to her lap where the small Pokémon Togepi was sleeping contently. She looked back out of the window and finally made a decision she had been thinking about for the past week; that because her sisters would be coming home early that morning she had decided she would go to Pallet in the afternoon for Ash's fourteenth birthday, she didn't know how long she would stay for but she was going to go anyway.

She got her mobile phone from beside her then dialed the number of the Ketchum's, Delia answered. "Hello, Delia Ketchum speaking."

"Hi, Mrs Ketchum, it's Misty." Misty said with nervous cheer.

"Oh, hello dear. How are you? How's being the gym leader going? Is it fun?"

"I'm great thanks, being the gym leader is going really well, and its awesome. How are you? Is Ash being the usual, a big pain you can't get rid of?"

"Yes, I'm great. And yes, Ash is, but I always feel empty without him though, so its good for him to be home," _I know how you feel…_ Misty thought. "What can I do for you Misty?"

" Well… um… it's Ash's birthday in a couple of days, and… I was wondering if I could come and stay with you to celebrate!"

"You pretty much stole the words out of my mouth! I was going to call tomorrow and ask you if you wanted to come! So, yes! Yes! Of course you can come!" Delia was surprised and Misty was overjoyed.

"Oh my god! Thank you! I have a really great present for him!"

"Great! I won't ask what it is because it might slip. So I guess I'll see you when you get here."

"Yes. I'll be there by tomorrow evening! Bye, Mrs Ketchum!"

"Good Bye Misty."

And that's where their conversation ended. Misty gazed out the window one last time before getting up, pulling her sheets back and jumping into bed. She fell asleep almost instantly, just wanting to quickly wake up and go to Pallet Town that next day.

***Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep***

Misty's alarm suddenly sprung to life. She looked at the small squirtle shaped alarm; Brock and Ash had given her it for her birthday last year, it showed that it was seven in the morning. She wearily reached her hand out and stopped the alarm; it took her at least 3 seconds before realizing that today was the day! The day her three sisters Daisy, Violet and Lily who were also known as the _'Three Sensational Sisters'_ would be coming home from their long holiday that was surely to be filled with them going on shopping sprees and laying on the beach or by the hotel pool getting a tan, Misty envied that about them because no matter how hard she tried she could never get a tan and would always end up getting sun burnt then turning strait back to her pale with a hint of pink skin colour, but today was also the day that she would finally see Ash again! Although it had only been a year, to her it felt like forever!

Misty hurried out of bed, had the quickest shower possible, got ready and tied her hair into her signature high, side ponytail. She quickly looked at her clock and saw that it was seven thirty; which meant she only had ten minutes before her sisters would be coming through the front door and suffocating her with all the stories behind what they bought and what they did on their trip around the world. Misty was feeling worried, happy, excited and flustered all at the same time, but she was mainly excited that her sisters would finally be coming home so she wouldn't be lonely anymore and she would also be catching up with Ash and Delia. To Misty, Delia was like a mother; especially when Misty stayed at the Ketchum's house, she was very much looking forward to staying there.

Misty rushed down stairs with Togepi in her arms and got herself a glass of fruit juice and some Pokémon food for Togepi. She had literally only just drank the last bit of juice and put the glass down when suddenly the door flung open, and her three sisters came rushing through the door, they threw their luggage off to the side when they saw Misty and engulfed her into the biggest hug Misty had ever been in. She tried to move her arms so that she could hug them back, but it was useless they had to tight of a hold on her. "Okay, okay! Enough with the hugging! You're going to suffocate me!" Misty pleaded. Her sisters slowly broke away. "Thank you," Misty said through a sigh. "Now lets get your stuff up stairs to your rooms, then you can tell me all of the awesome things you guys did!"

Daisy, Lily and Violet only had two bags of luggage each plus one extra bag between them. The extra bag stayed down stairs because it was full of things that the girls wanted to show Misty. They were hardly sitting down before Violet just had to start telling misty about the trip. "Okay, so we did sooo many amazing things! We went scuba diving, swimming with sharpedo and lanturn, and-" she was cut off by Lily, "Maybe we should show Misty what's in the bag because it all pretty much tells what you're about to say!"

"Okay I'll get the bag from the kitchen." Violet said sounding a little annoyed at being cut off like that. She got up and headed into the kitchen, there was soon a yell from Violet.

"Oh. My. Gosh. What's in here?! It's so heavy! How much did we buy?!" Misty covered her mouth with her hand to try stopping herself from laughing at Violet but she gave up and couldn't hold it back any longer, which was ok because Lily and Daisy didn't even bother trying to hide it. The bag was set on the floor between Daisy and Violet; Daisy reached down and started pulling all of the gorgeous things they bought. There was an array of things there from jewelry to Pokéballs.

They sat there far almost an hour before all of the stories were told. There were so many stories about their travels that Misty forgot most of them, but the one Misty would always remember is the one where they bought her a personally decorated Dive Ball. Misty was having so much fun that she almost forgot that she had to leave for Pallet by lunch if she wanted to get there by night. "Umm, sorry to break the fun but I have to start getting ready, I'm going to Pallet Town today, to be there for Ash's birthday." Her sisters were startled at the sudden announcement but that didn't stop Daisy from teasing Misty. "Awww, hear that girls," she looked at Violet and Lily. "Misty is going to Pallet to see her _boyfriend." _Misty could feel the streak of red go across her nose thinking _'I wish he was.'_

Daisy looked at Misty and saw the slight redness coming across her nose and cheeks, but didn't say anything about it because she would probably go off at her for pointing it out; plus Violet and Lily were to busy giggling to notice. Instead Daisy asked, "Were you going to walk there?"

"Yeah, I was. Why?" Misty replied, a little curious as to why she was as her sisters never really cared about how she was getting to places.

"Oh, just 'coz' I could take you in the car so you don't have to leave so early and then you won't be lonely on the way. Do you me want to?"

"Umm, ok, yeah! Thanks!" Daisy gave Misty a '_no problem' _nod, but what misty didn't know was the real reason behind the offer; Daisy was going to find out once and for all if Misty did like Ash as more than a friend.

After Daisy, Violet and Lily had finally settled in, Misty went into her room and started packing enough clothes for a week. Togepi tried to help but his short attention span found him laughing at Psyduck, whom Misty had let out to play with Togepi, although Psyduck didn't do much Togepi always found his headaches rather hilarious. Misty had finished packing and Togepi was now asleep when Daisy knocked on the door. "Misty! You ready to go?" she asked through the door. "Yeah, ill be out in a sec!" Misty replied. She got Psyduck's Pokéball from her shoulder bag and called him back into it. As she stood she placed the Pokéball back into the bag and went over a mini checklist in her head. '_Essential clothing, yep! Toiletries, yep! Pokémon, yep! Spare Pokéballs, yep! ASH'S PRESENT! WHERE IS IT!'_ She frantically looked around her room for it; and sure enough it was right where she had left it, on top of her bedside table right next to the picture of her and Ash.

She grabbed the small box that contained his present and Togepi then headed out her room, down the stairs and out the front door; where her sisters were standing waiting to say good-bye. Lily was the first to say anything. "Bye Mist!" Lily opened her arms for a hug and Misty hugged her back, when they released Violet piped in "See ya! Don't have too much fun!" she joked and stuck her tongue out at Misty and she happily returned it. "Okay, in ya get! We've got an hour in the car now! Yay…" Daisy finished her sentence quite sarcastically. "Okay I'm gettin' there! I'll see you guys when I get home," she directed the last part at Lily and Violet. "I don't know when that will be… wont be long though… two weeks max." She climbed into the light blue convertible got Ash's present out of her bag and she put her bag into the back seat. Togepi was still asleep in her arm. Daisy climbed into the driver's seat, started the car, pulled out onto the street and drove away.

It had been a very quiet drive until about half way there; Togepi was now awake and Misty was patting and tickling the small Pokémon making it squeal in happiness and joy. Daisy had been quiet for the whole drive so far, startling Misty when she finally said. "Misty…?"

"Huh? Oh yea?" Misty replied surprised.

"Umm… well, I just want to ask you something... it's about Ash."

At the mention of his name Misty blushed and she felt all fluttery inside.

"What about him?"

"Well today when I was teasing you about him being your boyfriend, I noticed that you were blushing. I've seen you blush before but this was different, it was a different kind of blush. I'm just wondering if its because you like him, you know, as… more than a friend?" Daisy had finally put into words what she had been wondering about for the trip so far and the cause of her being so quiet. Misty looked down and away from Daisy and flushed a bright red. Daisy looked at Misty and gave her a knowing look. "You can tell me ya know, you're not the only one round here who has fallen in love with her best friend." That got Misty's attention and she looked up at her with a puzzled look. "Yeah, I have too. You know Alex, the guitarist from the band. Yeah well I like him a lot more than just a friend, but I'm not like you I'm to scared to tell him that, where you… you're strong and courageous, you will be able to tell Ash." At that little speech Misty was flattered and a little embarrassed but most of all she was surprised; not only surprised that Daisy say that she liked Ash but that Daisy liked Alex. Yeah he's cute and Daisy had no reason not to like him but Misty always thought she only liked him as a best friend. "Wow… you like Alex…? That's cute... you guys would be cute together! And yea I do like Ash… a lot more than as a friend, but you are way more outgoing than I am you shouldn't have a problem telling Alex!"

"Thanks Mist, I will some day. I'll tell Alex some day. But lets make a deal, I won't tell anyone you like Ash and you don't tell anyone I like Alex or let me talk myself out of telling him when I finally decide to. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" Misty replied. The rest of the trip was spent blaring their favorite songs on the radio and chatting about any random thing that came into their minds.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

It was a warm, sunny and breezy afternoon in Pallet Town. Ash was with his former rival Gary Oak, in a small hideaway in the forgotten bush area around the back of the Oak's house. They were there playing and training their Pokémon, Ash was also helping Gary with some Pokémon research. The very reason why Gary and Ash were no longer rivals was because Gary gave up the idea of becoming a Pokémon Master; now his dream was to become the best Pokémon Researcher, like his Grandfather Professor Oak. The little hide-away was a clearing in the middle of the bush, revealing lush green grass; on one end of the clearing they had a tarp tied between a few trees to form some kind of a shelter for when it was raining and there was a small stream running strait through the center of the clearing. The two boys had been there for almost the whole day and the sun was starting to go down behind the rolling mountains that pretty much surrounded Pallet. They thought that it would be a good time to start heading home.

Meanwhile back at Ash's house, Misty had arrived and was walking up to the front door with Daisy beside her. Misty didn't know why she was nervous but as she reached her hand up to ring the doorbell she couldn't help but to hesitate. She really didn't want Ash to open the door; she wanted him to either be off with Gary somewhere or in his room being lazy. But just as she was about to press the button she heard someone call her name from behind, it was a very familiar voice. "Misty?" She quickly spun around in shock. It was Ash and again she had no clue why but this was worse than having him open the door. "Oh. Uh. Hey Ash!" She managed to finally say the words. "What are you doing here?" Ash asked as he reached the front door. "Oh, didn't your mum tell you? I'm staying here for a while, to help celebrate your birthday!" She replied with a sudden wash of relief that this wasn't awkward. Unlocking and stepping inside the house Ash replied, "That's great! Mum was talking about inviting you but I didn't know she actually called." Ash said happily. "Well actually _I_ called, last night. I wouldn't miss celebrating a friend's birthday! And you know that." She said. "Yes I know that all to well. Remember that time when you made Brock go home just to celebrate his dad's birthday? That was one of the most hilarious thing you did to him!"

"Oh yea! I remember that! I wonder why he didn't want to go home? I would have!" Ash just shrugged in response.

Misty and Daisy were following Ash through the house and into the kitchen where Delia was making herself a cup of tea. "Hey mum, look who I found out front!" Ash cheerily announced. "Hey guys, Daisy, would you like a cup of tea or coffee?" Delia asked. "Oh no, I'm sorry I really only came to drop Misty off. I said I would be back before it got dark, so I can't stay for long." Daisy replied. "That's fine I'll manage to find some kind of company with Ash and Misty," Delia looked out the window and saw the sun almost dipping behind the mountains around Pallet. "Well I guess you better get going if you want to make it back before dark there looks like there's only about an hour or so till it starts to." Delia suggested. "Yeah I should… well I guess I'll leave you to be bored by Misty." Daisy said looking over to Misty and seeing her poke out her tongue out playfully. Daisy happily returned this by slightly pulling her ponytail. "Ouch!" Misty cried. "You said that you wouldn't do that again!" She whined. "Well I kinda haven't seen you for a year. I think this can be an exception." Daisy protested. "Well… I suppose…but no more!" Misty compromised but with clear annoyance in her voice.

Five minutes later Daisy had left for home and Misty was up stairs helping Ash and Delia set up a rollaway bed for Misty in Ash's room. They surprisingly didn't have much trouble getting the bed down the hallway and through the door, usually they would have to try a couple times to get it through the door. The bed had sheets, blankets and pillows on it in a matter of minutes but that was after Ash insisted on helping and stuffing it up a couple of times. As usual Ash had cleared out a drawer for Misty to put her stuff in.

Misty was putting her stuff in the drawer and she got to her present for Ash, she looked around to see if Ash looking near her, because she didn't want him to see that she had got him something that was in a really nice box just yet, she also didn't want him to see it and open it to see what she got him. Lucky for Misty he was on his bed polishing his badges and Pokéballs. She quickly grabbed the small box and tucked it underneath her clothes. She closed the drawer and turned around, Ash had just finished too and was clipping his Pokéballs back onto this belt. Ash looked up and thought about something for a second before saying, "So, is there anything you want to do, you know while you're here?" Misty was kinda surprised at the sudden question. "Well, ummm, not really." _Except for telling you I like you a lot and hope you feel the same. _"Right now though I just want to go to sleep, long car rides either make me feel sick or make me tired."

"Well I hope you're not too tired! Mum's making dinner now! You don't want to miss that now do you?"

"Yeah, I guess not. I love your mum's cooking! It's even better than Brock's!" "Yeah that's what happens when you're at home a lot looking after me!"

"Yeah, looking after you and your huge appetite! You're always hungry! Do you ever think about anything else other than Pokémon training?"

"Yes I do thank you very much! I think about mum and I don't always think of Pokémon training when I'm thinking about Pokémon! I could be thinking about how annoying it would be to live in a Pokéball, are they annoying Pikachu?" Pikachu looked up at the sound of his name. "Pika!" He chirped and nodded. "Is that why you don't go in yours Pikachu?" Misty asked him, he nodded again. A strong smell of roast chicken started to come from the kitchen; Ash tilted his head back and smelled the air. "Mmmm… roast chicken for dinner tonight! We should go down now it'll be ready soon." Ash got up and headed for the door Misty trailing just behind. "You coming with us Pikachu?" Misty asked, he hopped up, ran of the bed and jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

After an unusually quiet dinner Misty and Delia were talking about girly stuff like what Misty's sisters were doing on their holiday so Ash excused himself from the table and headed up stairs to his room. He had been sitting there getting bored with the TV for about 45 minutes when Misty walked in. she was about to sit down on the floor next to Ash but he stopped her saying, "Wait. Don't sit. I want to show you something." He got up and gestured towards the open window. "Look out there, at the wall to the right, there should be something there." Misty shrugged and walked over to it and looked out. "It's a rope ladder. What's the big deal?"

"Oh. You underestimate me. Go up it."

"What?! Are you trying to kill me, Ash Ketchum?!"

"No! Fine I'll go first!"

Ash walked over to the window. Reached out to grab the ladder and used it to help pull himself up to stand on the windowsill. He was about to start climbing the ladder when he yelled to Misty. "Just remember that you are going to do this next I want to show you something that is up there!"

"Yeah, I know. I will don't worry." She called back. Ash climbed to the top, turned around, knelt down then looked down to the window. "Okay Misty! You can come up now!"

"Umm. Okay!" She poked her head out of the window so she was looking upwards, and in about 5 seconds Ash had his hand out and was helping pull Misty up onto the roof. Their faces were now centimeters away from each other and he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Okay, now close your eyes…"

TO BE CONTINUED...

All Credit of the song I am using later in this fic goes to Mayday Parade! It is an awesome song and they are an awesome band! You should check out their music if you're into pop-punk/punk-rock! And please review this fic! I'd really appreciate it if you did!


End file.
